Strobilurin fungicides, as a type of highly effective, broad-spectrum, low-toxicity fungicides, have been well developed and applied widely. Oxime ether acetate compounds are a very important type of strobilurins. But till now, the herbicidal activity of oxime ether acetate compounds has been rarely reported.